powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Leisure
Leisure is a summer-themed monster who was sealed thousands of years ago by Koda's grandfather. She is the twin sister of Loafer. Character History 100,000 years ago Not much is known about Leisure's backstory or where she came from, but Koda said that 100,000 years ago, this crab-like monster used her Vacation Beam on the entire cavemen race, which made them stop working and wanting to go on vacation, with them not hunting however, they starved, luckily, his grandfather used a special type of lens on the sun to break everyone free of the effected, and afterwards,he sealed Leisure in a cave. 100,000 years later When the Green and Black Rangers removed a bone that held the door in place, Leisure was able to escape, she recognize the Blue Ranger as he is the grandfather's grandson and does battle with both him and the Purple Ranger, she easily take both of them out and even takes out the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers, after doing so she flies into space, grow giant size, and flies right into the sun and use her Vacation Beam on everyone on Earth, causing them to become lazy and go on a vacation, including the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers, with the Blue and Purple Rangers manages to escape in the Blue Ranger's cave, she gets confronted by the Purple Ranger in the Plesio Charge Megazord and is attacked, angered, she attacks the Megazord with her Ice Cream Arm, Triple Scoop Twist, but it was not enough, and she was destroyed for good by the Plesio Charge Megazord's Final Rocket Punch powered up by the Purple Ranger's Dino Super Drive Saber. Alternate Time Line Due to the interference of the Rangers in the past Leisure will remain locked in their cave. Personality Compared to her brother, Leisure is much more aggressive in nature. After being released, she quickly attacks the Rangers in anger as payback for being imprisoned. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'Leisure is one of the stronger monster to appear in the series, being able to take out all seven of the Dino Charge Rangers with ease. * '''Flight: '''Around Leisure's waist is a flooty, which she can use to fly in high speeds in a similar manner to a jet pack. * '''Size Changing: '''Leisure can change her size at will. * '''Vacation Beam: '''Leisure will fly right in front of the sun, she can then fire a yellow colored special beam of sunlight which turns the environment sunny and, if hit on contact with the target, will make them stop working, act incredibly lazy and make them want to go on vacation, this beam can also give the monsters a huge advantage, as they themselves are immune to it. Arsenal * '''Right Crab Claw: '''Being a crab-like monster, Leisure posses a crab claw on her right arm for combat. * '''Left Ice Cream Cone Drill Arm: '''On Leisure's left arm is an ice cream cone-like drill arm for which she can also use in combat. ** '''Ice Cream Arm Triple Scoop Twist: '''By charging up energy on her left ice cream cone arm, she can twist it in a similar manner to a drill. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Leisure is voiced by Penny Ashton. Notes *In Kyoryuger, Loafer is actually the main villain, whereas Leisure, is actually a clone of him, instead of a sister. *Leisure's appearance is very crab-like with two long eyes and a crab claw for her right hand, and she has many things that related to summer such as having pine trees for eyes, an ice cream left arm, a set of beach balls for her right arm, a flooty around her waist and her lower body having an oceangoing appearance, both are a reference due to her appearance being summer-themed: **Her crab-like appearance is a reference to how crabs live in a beach, people during summer vacations would usually go to a beach, so it actually make sense. **Her summer appearance is a reference to her ability, Vacation Beam, which causes everyone to wanna go on vacation. *Leisure is the first monster in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series to have the ability to grow without the need of the Magna Beam. *Leisure's ability "'Vacation Beam" is a very odd projectile/firepower-type attack that differs from previous monsters, as her Vacation Beam isn't exactly a harmful ability to the Rangers, but rather then a side-effect that can make the Rangers sitting ducks. *On the Surfboards on her back, bare the words 'Deboth Gun Team Canderrilla'. *While not one of the more powerful monsters in the Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, Leisure is of the more dangerous monsters, having an ability that can make the Rangers lazy and make them sitting ducks. *Liesure is the third monster in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge series to be a female, the first being Memorella and the second being Beauticruel. *Leisure's Ice Cream Arm: Triple Scoop Twist '''attack as performed by its ice cream cone drill arm is a reference to the '''Triple Drill Attack performed by Super Mega Silver's Q-Rex Megazord in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Ironically it was performed on the Plesio Zord which, like the Q-Rex Megazord, has three different forms (flying vehicle, dinosaur form, and Megazord). *Leisure and Loafer are the second Neo-Saban Era Power Ranger monsters who used a same Sentai monster. The first was Glytcher and Gremlin who used Waraikozou of the Gremlin from Goseiger. *Leisure is the second monster in the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge series to be explicitly not one of Sledge's Outlaws, the first being G-BO. *After "End of Extinction", Leisure not being one of Sledge's Outlaws is possibly destroyed offscreen by Heckyl and Zenowing after they have defeated Lord Arcanon and his crew. See Also *Loafer, her twin brother. References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Female PR Monsters